


Cross Region

by whybelieve



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whybelieve/pseuds/whybelieve
Summary: 原作两人在学园世界线的穿越之旅。
Relationships: Kaizuka Inaho/Slaine Troyard
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 [原作伊vs学园斯]

他的头被按住抵在墙上，紧贴墙壁的部分硌得生疼。  
“除了回答我的问题，不要发出任何声音，”那人说话时呼出的气息喷洒在他赤裸的脖颈旁，“你是斯雷因·特洛耶特，没错吧。”  
“你是不是撞到头——疼疼疼！”  
话还没说完，那人扼住他双腕的手就攥得更紧了些，原本就被扭住压在背上的手臂传来愈发强烈的痛楚，令他猝不及防地痛呼出声。  
身后的人声音冷得像冰：“回答我的问题。”  
“……我是。”斯雷因咬了咬牙，终于忍辱负重地开口。  
“这里是地球？”  
斯雷因开始认定这个人真的脑子出了毛病。不过迫于对方的淫威（？），他还是按捺下了自己的吐槽欲，然后以关爱智障儿童的怜悯之心回答了那人：“没错。”  
对方沉默了一下，压着他后脑勺的手略微松开了点。  
“……说明一下你的身份。”  
“什、什么……？”  
“你为什么以这身装扮出现在地球普通公寓？”  
虽然背对着那家伙，斯雷因却似乎能够感受到对方的目光如有实质地扫向了他只裹着一块浴巾的下身——于是下一秒他就听见了自己脑中某根神经断裂的声音。  
“那当然是因为我在洗澡而你像个闯空门的小偷一样突然出现在我家客厅——！”也不知道是哪里来的力气，斯雷因猛地挣脱了对方的压制并回头怒视那个不请自来的混蛋，甚至顾不上被扭疼的手臂，“居然还好意思问我，你的大脑被LSD泡过了吗界塚伊奈帆？！”  
被点名的那个人穿着一身可笑的墨绿色紧身衣，棕红色的眼睛平静地对上他愤怒的视线：“你知道我的名字。”  
“哈，是，我不仅知道你的名字，还知道你明天该去耶贺赖医生那里要一瓶舒必利——”  
“浴巾，”对方打断他的话，在他更加不满的目光中指了指他的腰部，“……要掉了。”  
随着话音，他腰间原本就因动作变得松松垮垮的浴巾翩然落地。

斯雷因·特洛耶特，十六岁，性别男，人生第一次大概也是唯一一次的走光发生在他目前最讨厌的人（没有之一）的面前。对方性别，男。  
“我现在不想见到你……不，应该说是根本不想和你呼吸一个地球的空气，”终于穿好了衣服的他抱着头缩在沙发的一角，“所以不管你是被时空风暴卷来的宇宙异形还是幽灵还是别的什么妖怪，在我和你同归于尽之前最好给我滚出去！”  
“我刚才的猜测是平行世界，”那个人好整以暇地坐在他对面，“附带一提，你做不到。”  
该死的实话。  
被堵得无话可说的斯雷因恹恹地开口：“……你的意思是说你是界塚伊奈帆，但不是这个世界的界塚伊奈帆？”  
“至少应该不是你熟识的那个。”  
“我跟他一点都不熟。”想起那个永远不会好好叫别人名字的家伙他就一肚子气，不过眼下还是对面这个看起来更讨厌一点。  
平行世界这种玄幻的话题他本来根本没有理由相信，但这个人的口气和招人不爽的本事的确和他所认识的那家伙如出一辙……还有别的人能够惹人厌得这么浑然天成吗？与此同时他却又能够明显感觉到这两者之间的不同。眼前的这个界塚伊奈帆看上去似乎更加精干，环绕在身周的气场也要锐利强悍得多。如果不是对方的年纪并无变化，他甚至会怀疑这是未来的那家伙。  
被这些麻烦事搅得心乱如麻，斯雷因口气愈发不善：“所以？你待在这里想要干什么？”  
“我必须尽快回到原来的世界。”另一个世界的界塚伊奈帆直视着他的眼睛，“既然我被时空风暴刻意地投放到你这里，那么回去的关键很大程度上会和你有所关联。”  
“你、你不是想说——”  
“虽然你大概不会愿意，不过在探明道路之前，我会暂时留在这里。”伊奈帆的目光落在一旁立柜上的父子合照上，“……就算要用不良的手段。”  
多理直气壮的强盗宣言！斯雷因磨了磨后槽牙。尽管很想抓着对方的头发把这家伙丢出门去，对方的武力威胁却是实打实的——这个穿着疑似作战服，身手甚至超过一般军人的“界塚伊奈帆”并非常人，而斯雷因也没有错过他在说到“手段”二字时左眼中闪动的无机质冷光。  
——要在父亲回来之前解决掉这个危险人物。所以暂时的权宜之计是必要的。  
“你最好不要在这里白吃白喝太久。”  
和他年纪相仿的少年露出了他从未见过的和善微笑：“那么，合作愉快。”  
没有料到这一出，不知作何反应的斯雷因有些措手不及地转移话题：“说起来你还没有自报身份呢，知道我的名字还对我这种平民下狠手什么的……就算是军人也太过分了吧？”他随口调笑道，“还是说在那个世界我其实是个人人喊打的恶人？”  
笑容从“界塚伊奈帆”的脸上消失了。  
“以我的立场并不好评价，不过至少这一点是没错的……”  
那个少年望向窗外无边的夜色。  
“——‘斯雷因·特洛耶特’，是我的敌人。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原作斯vs学园伊

Chapter 2

发现房间里多了一个人这件事并不很难，所以在突如其来的烟尘过后，伊奈帆准确无误地裆下了那个人袭来的一击。  
左手被制住的情况下，那人似乎下意识地摸了一下腰侧——像是想要寻找本该在那里的什么东西却落空了——然后又迅速抬起右膝顶向他的腹部。  
为免被那显然下了狠力的动作冲击到，伊奈帆不得不松开手一边格挡住攻击一边向后退。然而还没拉开足够的距离，他的后腰就已经顶上书桌退无可退。仅仅只是些微的分神，对方的手就已经扼住了他的喉咙。  
窒息感随着随着那人手指收紧的动作逐渐充塞着大脑，他被迫抬起头，看着对面的人脸上愈发冷峻的神色。  
“放下你右手握着的东西，否则——”  
喉咙上被施加的压力越来越大，他有些艰难地开口打断对方的话：“我想现在该被威胁的并不是我。”直视着那人的眼睛，他吐出了那个虽然熟悉却极少称呼过的名字，“……对吧，斯雷因？”  
那双蓝绿色眼睛猛地眯了起来，变得更加暗沉了几分，然而扼住他咽喉的手却松开了。  
缺氧造成的眩晕感在获得空气后终于开始消散，伊奈帆揉了揉有些发红的脖子，对着紧抿双唇的对方晃了晃右手握着的圆规：“——保险起见。我不会主动攻击你，不过也请你不要轻举妄动。”  
……如果不是有练过一点拳脚功夫加上反应快，这个明显对他带着杀意的家伙大概已经得手了吧？虽然不至于太激动，他的心跳到现在为止还是有些过速。眼前这个人有着跟他的同班同学一模一样的脸，不过尽管从没掩饰过对他的讨厌，以那个斯雷因老好人得甚至有些软弱的性格，那种孩子气的敌意怎么想也不可能在一夜之间暴涨到要将他杀死的程度。  
当然最重要的是，他所认识的斯雷因·特洛耶特根本没有这种水平的武力。  
看得出来是经过了系统训练的攻击方式，加上那明显是条件反射的摸枪的动作，他几乎可以肯定这个人是个军人。但迅速过滤一遍脑海中的印象后，伊奈帆确信这个世界上的所有军队制服都并不符合对方身上所穿的那一种。  
‘对我直呼名字的第一反应似乎并不像是冒充的……’在剑拔弩张的对峙局面中他默默地想着，‘如果是单纯的伪装应该没有必要以这样突兀的装束出现，那么……是本人？’  
一个大胆的猜测出现在脑海中。  
“你——”  
“奈~君❤我进来啦~”  
门突然被敲响，在他来得及反应之前，外面的人就直接推了门进来。  
“诶？你带了同学回来吗？”界塚雪握着门把睁大了眼睛，然后对同样愣住了的“斯雷因”打了个招呼，“晚上好呀斯雷因——奈君你居然不告诉我有客人来真是太过分啦！”  
被挥手示意的人在顿了一下之后突然向她踏出的一步让伊奈帆的心脏骤然收紧。于是在那个瞬间他下意识地攥住了对方的手腕……用连自己也没有想到的速度。  
“斯雷因”回头望了他一眼，而他回望过去，同时握紧了手中的圆规。  
——如果敢对雪姐出手的话——  
“你们俩怎么突然之间气氛那么紧张……啊——我懂了，”原本还一脸不解的界塚雪像是福至心灵似的握住右拳朝左手掌心一敲，露出一个心领神会的微笑，“男孩子之间不可告人的话题对吧？毕竟也到了这个年龄呢……不要觉得尴尬哦，姐姐我虽然是老师，但好歹还是经历过这个阶段的~”  
“……雪姐。”  
没等他把话说完，脸上挂着“不用多说我非常理解”表情的姐姐大人已经非常体贴地转移了话题，用殷切的表情注视着已经呆住的另一人：“说起来斯雷因吃过晚饭了吗？听说今天午餐时间你又没抢到面包？说起来扎兹巴鲁姆校长真是太过分了，怎么能跟成长期的少年抢东西吃呢……过一会我会端水果过来的，你们先慢慢聊~”  
然后门就被好好地关上了。  
“……”  
仍然维持着先前的动作，伊奈帆觉得有点无奈。不过在自家姐姐的连珠炮攻击下，被抓住的那个人的表情似乎更加难以言喻。如果硬是要用一个词来形容的话……他认真地想了想，觉得那应该是“见鬼”。  
“……扎兹巴鲁姆……校长……？”

“等等……先让我整理一下。”  
面前有着熟悉面孔的陌生人正揉着额角，眉头皱得死紧。  
“这里是地球，你是‘Aldnoah学园’的学生，这所学校的理事长叫雷利加利亚，校长叫扎兹巴鲁姆，班主任叫库鲁特欧……我因为父亲的工作调动几个月前转到这个学园，现在是你的邻座同学？！”  
伊奈帆看着对方脸上“是我疯了还是这个世界疯了”的神色，默默往嘴里送了一瓣橘子：“是。”  
“那么公主……我是说艾瑟、艾瑟依拉姆呢？”尽管看起来仍然不太相信这一切，对面的“斯雷因”还是有些急切地追问道。  
“理事长的孙女，学园的公主……”察觉到对方似乎想知道的并不是身份的方面，伊奈帆改变了重点，“从她每天参加网球部活动的情况来看，她很好也很愉快。附带一提，你努力从校长手里抢面包是为了和她一起共进午餐。”  
听着他的话，对方脸上的神情慢慢变得复杂起来。那是庆幸、悲哀、悔恨、自嘲、或是嫉妒里的哪一种？又或者是所有这些感情的混合物？伊奈帆并不能说清，他只能看着这个人将手指深深插入发间，然后低垂下头发出梦呓般的喃喃自语。  
“那就好……太好了啊……真好、真好。”  
尽管听不太真切，但那破碎的只言片语到最后似乎变成了哽咽。  
“既然你的问题已经问完了，那么就轮到我提问了。”虽然不近人情，他还是决定尽早确认自己的猜想，“你将‘斯雷因·特洛耶特’称为‘我’，但却对这个世界一无所知，我可以理解为你是从另一个世界——或者说时空——而来的斯雷因吗？”  
“……我不知道。”那人依然痛苦地闭着双眼，“……反应过来的时候就已经在这里了，然后就见到了你，我不明白——”  
“会有那种反应，看起来在你的世界我们是敌人？”  
“的确。”  
“好的，我大概了解了。”不出预料。  
对方抬起头打量着他：“你只需要知道这些就够了？”  
“我并不需要了解事情的全貌，”毕竟你也不像要对我和盘托出的样子，伊奈帆想，“明天我会找这个世界的你看看有没有解决问题的方法，在那之前你就暂时留在这里吧。”他拿起另一个橘子递给对方，“要吃吗？”  
“在我说明我是敌人的情况下还要收留我吗……你似乎比我知道的那个橙色家伙要天真多了。”  
“不。”  
他瞥了一眼对方脸上略显嘲弄的笑容：“正因为我无法信任身为敌人的你，所以才不能放任你毫无顾忌的行动……既然你跟我身上存在既定的联系，我会暂时负起属于我的那一份责任的。”  
——这个世界对我来说是宝贵的，我不会允许任何不安定因素破坏它。他盯着那双蓝绿色的眸子，无声地宣告着。  
“……我收回刚才的话，这的确是你这种人的一贯风格。”那人终于接过了他手里的橘子，眼中的敌意却增长了几分，“说起来我还不知道你的名字，橙色家伙。”  
“我叫界塚伊奈帆。”  
他微笑起来。  
“虽然严格来说并不是初次见面，不过……请多指教。”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

“明天我醒来之前你就待在这里，”少年的声音隔着书房的房门传来，“你可以用房间里的东西，但是如果你敢弄坏什么的话我一定会亲手把你揍回你的世界。”  
他坐在地板上，环视着周围的书架：“做得到吗？”  
回答他的是用钥匙上锁的声音。  
“……果然还是不怎么对盘呢。”伊奈帆抓了抓头发，撑着身边的书桌站起来，打开了桌面上的台式电脑。  
其实平行世界的说法也只是个极端情况下的假设而已。即使是拥有地球人尚且无法企及的谜之技术的火星，到目前为止也仅限于使用进行火地间空间转移的Hyper Gate，而始终没有达到染指时间或者次元的地步。因此如果放在几个小时之前，穿越世界线的这个概念对他来说一定是荒谬至极、也没有任何思考价值的议题。  
但眼前的一切却让他不得不这么相信。  
假使他的意识还在自己的掌控范围内，现在在网络上所看见的东西也是确实无误的，那么，他的的确确是来到了一个曾有着相同历史，到现在却截然不同的世界。  
分歧点在1972年。阿波罗17号成为了这个月球探索计划的终点，施密特和塞尔南只在陶拉斯—利特罗山谷发现了橘红色的泥土——没有火星古代遗迹，没有Hyper Gate，没有火星计划。冷战持续到了九十年代苏联解体，接着世界开始以多元稳定的和平趋势发展，科技的进步水平迅速但是均匀。到现在这个年代，类似于Aldnoah之力、甲胄骑士和薇瑟帝国的东西，仍然只在科幻作品里才存在。  
这似乎很合理——如果没有Aldnoah学园的话。  
从网络上和那个少年口中得知的信息让伊奈帆拼凑出了一个可怕的事实：这个看似与其他学校并无不同的学园却几乎是他那个世界的微缩。理事长、校长、导师、校医、学生……关键的名字一一对应上每一个角色，另一个世界不死不休的敌人被某种不知名的力量集合到一个学校和睦相处，这简直像是创世主开的恶意玩笑。  
电脑屏幕在黑暗的房间里闪着苍白的光。伊奈帆放开鼠标向后一倒，将完全放松的身体靠在椅背上，仰起头望着天花板上的吊灯。  
“Brain in a vat……吗。”他朝上方伸出手，看着自己的指尖缓缓收紧成拳，然后露出一个稍微有点无奈的微笑，“或许我只是个虚拟的角色也说不定呢。”  
……然而就算一切都是虚妄，他也无法放弃曾经背负和将要面对的东西。扫了一眼屏幕右下角的时间，伊奈帆直起身来，打开书桌的抽屉开始翻找着什么。  
没有听错的话，那个和蝙蝠同名的少年最后进出房间是在接近十一点整的时候。从这个时间点往后推，入睡时间约莫在两小时以内。以面色和精神状态来说似乎并没有失眠的症状或者熬夜的习惯，那么根据睡眠图，处在第三循环中期的现在正是非快速眼动睡眠阶段——虽然并不是不能强行动用武力制服那个少年，但出于对合作同伴（仅存）的一点善意，他还是更愿意维持些风度，等到对方进入深度睡眠的时候再行动。  
伊奈帆的目光落在书房的门把上。  
只是家用的三杆式执手锁和弹子结构的话，是无法阻拦他的。他一边这么想着，一边掰开了从抽屉里找到的回形针。  
——那只小蝙蝠还是太天真了一点。

他掀开对方被子的时候，浅金色头发的少年正眯着眼睛企图按掉床头柜上的闹钟。  
“你该起床了，”伊奈帆打量着那一身蝙蝠图案的睡衣，在犹豫了一下之后还是叫出了对方的名字，“……斯雷因。”  
“再、再五分钟——”  
“不行。”  
先对方一步得手的电子钟连设了十个闹铃，这让他瞬间对这个抱着被子不撒手的家伙的赖床程度有了足够的认识——于是伊奈帆毫不留情地抓住少年的手，用和昨晚如出一辙的姿势将他扭住并钳制在了床上。  
“……呜啊！疼死了放手！”  
“清醒了？”  
“这种情况下不醒才奇怪吧？！”斯雷因咬牙切齿地扭头瞪他，像是想到了什么似的又带上了一点惊恐，“你怎么从书房出来的……”  
“只是用了一点小技巧，所以并不用担心你家的门。”伊奈帆终于放开了手，“不过出于安全考量，你最好建议你父亲把弹子锁换成插芯锁。”  
斯雷因撇了撇嘴，揉着被箍红的手腕：“……一个撬了别人家锁的人还能理直气壮地这么说，我该称赞你一句厚颜无耻么？”  
“也许在评价我之前你可以先去洗漱，”他识趣地没有接受“赞美”，“早餐要凉了。”  
“……早餐？”  
少年似乎终于留意到他围着的围裙，神情一时有些错愕。  
“嗯，因为材料不足，所以只做了培根芝士三明治……有什么问题吗？”  
“没、没有。”对方走向盥洗台的速度看起来像是落荒而逃。  
大概是有点尴尬？伊奈帆这么想着。他离开房间走到餐厅，将流理台案板上的方形三明治一切两半，然后放进盘子端到餐桌上。  
在桌前坐下来时他又再次留意到立柜上的那张合照。照片上约莫五六岁的男孩兴高采烈地骑在父亲肩头，在耀眼的阳光下笑得眉眼弯弯，那双有着海水颜色的眼睛洋溢着专属于孩童的纯真无垢。  
就跟他在一丝不漏地调查过这个家庭之后所得出的结论一样——斯雷因·特洛耶特，一个和父亲相依为命，单纯的、普通的、幸福的少年。  
这时洗漱完毕穿着校服的对方也恰好出现，带着少许忸怩坐在了他对面，咬了一口手中的三明治。  
“你竟然真的做了。”  
伊奈帆托着腮偏头看他：“当作是白吃白喝的补偿。”  
“味道……还、还行。……我是说——”少年撇开脸，后面的声音低得几乎难以听清，“……还挺好吃的。”  
“那就好。”  
就算是蝙蝠，看起来也还是只幼崽啊。伊奈帆看着那浅金的发丝下发红的耳根，默默地想着。毛茸茸的、软绵绵、灰扑扑，没有经历过任何风雨，天真单蠢得可以轻易杀死的幼崽……  
他垂下眼。  
——还真是截然不同呢，比起对他举起枪的……漆黑如墨的另一只。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

确认门关上的声音和逐渐远去的脚步声后，斯雷因睁开了眼睛。  
熹微的晨光隔着窗帘隐隐约约地透了进来，给尚算晦暗的房间带来了一点光源。身侧的床铺已经被收拾好，整齐得像是从没有人动过——而实际上房间的主人在十分钟之前才从这张床上起来。  
斯雷因环视了一圈这个几乎简洁得几乎没有人气的房间：除台灯和笔记本电脑以外空无一物的书桌，按照字母顺序排列好书本的书架，挂着熨帖校服的衣柜，毫无花纹的朴素床单……唯一突兀的是挂在床头的一个看起来像是手制的、有点老旧的布偶，圆滚滚的橙色躯体上耷拉着两小片绿色的布料——他费了好半天才看出那是个橘子的模样——而布偶的正面则歪歪扭扭地绣出一个板着脸的表情，叶子上挂着写有“奈君生日快乐”字样的卡片。  
虽然已经发黄，但那一笔一划写出来的祝福中透露出来的真切感情却能让人感到由衷的羡慕……甚至嫉妒。  
斯雷因有种想要转过身不再去看那布偶的欲望，然而被束缚着的身体却无法做到。他试着活动了一下手指，但被捆住的手腕的酸麻感始终没能消退。  
就算对方不是自己那个世界的界塚伊奈帆，基于那个少年对他造成威胁的可能性，他也没打算任其逍遥自在。如果不是来到这个世界的同时携带的枪支莫名消失，而对方对局势和武器所在地的把握远比他多得多的话，斯雷因大概会在见面的时候就毫不犹豫地动手，无论对方是不是普通平民。即使是在落于下风之后他也仍然没有放弃这个想法，只是假意附和着那人，然后寻找着可乘之机。  
因为家里还有亲人的关系，这个少年不出所料地对他有着十足的戒备，但哪怕被关在什么地方或是简单地绑起来，斯雷因也有能力逃脱，然后趁对方入睡后放松警惕的时候下手——从这一点来说，对方不是“那个”橙色家伙而只是普通人倒是帮了大忙。  
然而当他被真正绑起来的时候才发现，这个看起来只是个木讷好学生的家伙一点也不普通。  
首先被尼龙绳一圈一圈不留缝隙地缠紧的是手腕，接着靠近手肘的上臂被扭到身后束缚到无法更接近的地步。上下的两个绳圈被另一圈绳结连接拉紧，最后连着腰部一起稳稳地绑在椅背上，于是除了手指以外整个上肢的关节再没有一处可以自由活动。与此同时小腿和脚腕也被牢牢缚在椅脚上，连拖着椅子前进都做不到。  
为了防止他反抗，用绑架犯一样娴熟专业的手法做着这一切的时候，界塚伊奈帆一直握着一把美工刀。捆缚的过程中刀刃偶尔会因为动作而紧贴着他的皮肤，在金属特有的寒意中那个少年陈述着歉意：“你今晚可能会不太舒服，抱歉。”——无波无澜的声线和面无表情的脸都昭示着毫无诚意。  
……果然，无论是在那个世界还是在这个世界，这家伙都一样让他恨不能杀之而后快。  
长时间维持同一姿势加上僵坐一夜的身体几乎找不到不酸痛的地方。一开始被尼龙绳勒住的部位还能感觉到摩擦带来的火辣辣的痛感，但随着时间的推移却连疼痛都被麻痹，能够感受到的只剩下被压抑处血管的跳动，不用看他也知道自己关节的部位一定是一片青紫。  
可比起他内心的焦灼，这算得上什么呢。斯雷因低下头，闭上了眼睛。  
逐渐沉溺下去的意识里，柔软的黄发似乎在他眼前飘逸。不是在那些液体中，而是真真切切地——

尽管推门的声音很轻，他还是从浅眠中骤然惊醒。  
眼前深棕色头发的少年眨着眼睛：“我吵醒你了？”  
“……本来就没有睡。”  
“也对，”对方若有所思地点点头，“被那样绑着的话，入睡的确很困难。”  
如果不是动不了，斯雷因发誓他一定要往那张看似无辜的脸上狠狠揍一拳：“……这难道不是你的杰作？”  
“只是为了保证双方的安全。毕竟你——”  
界塚伊奈帆走到他面前，推出美工刀的刀刃抵上他的脖颈。  
“——对我的杀气从来没有减弱过，不是么。”  
斯雷因紧抿着唇。  
只要再加重一分力气，对方就能轻易地划开他的皮肉插入颈动脉。但刀的尖端却只是贴着喉结滑下，在咽部留下一道浅浅的白痕后，割开了捆着他上半身的第一圈绳索。  
然后在他复杂的目光中，少年解开了他身上所有的束缚，看到他手腕上的瘀伤时甚至还露出了一点像是关切的神色：“我去拿点药膏来。”  
“只是这种程度完全不需要，你不必到现在来装模作样。”斯雷因活动了一下僵硬的手腕，对于他曾经受到过的虐待，这根本是连伤都算不上的东西，“你为什么不杀我？”  
伊奈帆将割裂的尼龙绳随手扔进废纸篓：“我并没有杀你的理由。”  
——自大又虚伪的小鬼——  
忽略双腿的无力感，斯雷因猛地站起来攥住了少年握着美工刀的右手，将那手上握着的美工刀强硬地压向对方的脖子，与此同时用另一只手制住了想要反抗的左手。面对这突如其来的攻击，反应并不算慢的少年还是猝不及防地被刀刃划伤了右肩，跌坐在地上，仅能靠着背后的床架勉力支撑着不被割得更深。  
“那么，”斯雷因眯起眼睛，“你凭什么认为我没有杀你的理由？”  
血色从肩部衣料的裂口处渗出来，腕骨被捏得几乎嘎吱作响，但与略显狼狈的形象截然相反，少年棕红色的眸子里仍然写满了冷静。  
“我以为比起杀我，你会想要见到这个世界的自己，”伊奈帆看着他的眼睛，“……或者这个世界的艾瑟依拉姆。”  
——这个世界的公主。  
他的心脏停跳了一拍，手上的力气不由得减轻了一点。  
“你对自己的判断过于自负了。”  
“如果你昨晚对于她的相关信息的表现仅仅是演戏的话，那么的确是我的失误。”  
斯雷因开始为自己先前感情的失控感到懊恼，但他还不能退让：“你并不是我见到她的唯一媒介。”  
“——但却是她的同学之一。”那双眼睛像是对他的拷问：你知道她一向对身边所有人都很关心，你也知道任何失去任何一个人都会让她伤心——而她的悲伤，是对你最残酷的刑罚。  
“你在利用她威胁我？”  
像是察觉到了他的退缩，伊奈帆的眸光闪了闪。  
“只是建议而已。”  
——该死的是，这个“建议”确实对他生效了。  
斯雷因放开他，咬着牙站起来，然后在对方因此放松下来的瞬间重重地一脚踏上留在肩膀上的伤口。看着对方因为疼痛而倒抽了一口凉气的样子，他的火气终于稍微平息了一点。  
“这是回敬，”他恶狠狠地说，“你最好时时刻刻看好自己的命。”  
依然坐在地上的少年捂着伤口，微微扬起了嘴角。  
“那么，在杀我之前……要先吃早餐么？”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和上章同侧视角。

Chapter 5

“如果按照你的说法去学校，另外那个我同时出现的话应该怎么解释？”  
他从衣柜里拿出一套校服，然后短暂地思考了一下：“……双胞胎？”  
“……其实你根本就没考虑过这个问题吧？”坐在床上的人撇了撇嘴，吃下了最后一块玉子烧，“我现在开始怀疑你的智力了。”  
“只要圆得过去，谎言够不够高明这点并不重要。”反正也只是临时想到的足以牵制对方的一个借口，伊奈帆想。  
对于才刚转来不久的斯雷因的家庭情况，包括自己在内的大家其实都并不了解，所以即使是这种拙劣的谎言也不是没有圆过去的可能。至于要怎么封住这个世界的斯雷因的口？单纯的笨蛋是最容易被蒙混过关的，所以这点他其实一点都不担心。  
而且说不定对方会比想象的还要更能接受另一个自己站在眼前的事实。毕竟那个世界的斯雷因能够因为某种原因出现在他眼前，那个世界的自己出现在那家伙面前也不是不可能的事。  
但这样一来倒也可能造成另一种麻烦——  
伊奈帆将校服递给对面的人，而后者抬起头，将他从上到下打量了一遍，最后挑起了眉：“你确定我能穿？”  
“……”虽然没有明说，伊奈帆却神奇地迅速理解了对方的意思，“……只不过是十公分左右的差距而已。”  
——没错，就是这种时时刻刻都在针对着他的敌意。即使是身为平民的自己也没有消退，天知道如果对方真正碰上“那个人”会演变成多剑拔弩张的局面。虽说现在的这种挑衅方式，还真是……有够孩子气的。  
伊奈帆不知道自己该生气还是该无奈，但这一点却让他从对方身上找到了一点邻座的那个人的影子。  
“裤腿不要太短就谢天谢地了。”  
那人终于接过衣服，背过身去换了起来。灰色的军服上衣被脱下，只剩下薄薄的米白色衬衣。颇低的领口下可以看到被绳索勒出的淤青，但更多的则是隐隐约约露出的鞭痕。交错纵横的伤疤在原本就偏苍白的皮肤上显得更加狰狞，几乎可以想见被衣料遮住的后背上它们是怎样张牙舞爪地横亘着的。  
伊奈帆看着他。  
这个人虽然同样瘦削，却和会轻易被托尔兰前辈打倒在地的斯雷因不同，裸露在外的手臂上是长期锻炼才能拥有的肌肉。动作间瘀伤的部位偶尔会被撞到——在一夜后这本该是对一般人来说难以忍受的疼痛，但对方却依旧冷着脸，连眉头都没有皱一下。  
——同一个人要有怎样不同的际遇才能走向天差地别的反方向？忍受过什么，失去了什么，背负着什么，才能让那个只要看一眼自己喜欢的人就能笑得一脸幸福的笨蛋变成可以毫不犹豫伤害甚至杀死他人的冷血者？  
会让人拥有这样的表情的，究竟是怎样的世界？  
“意外地差不多——”那人转过头来，“你在看什么？”  
伊奈帆张了张嘴，原本将要脱口而出的话到嘴边却换成了别的句子。  
“……该出发了。”他说。

“你好像一路上都在发呆。”  
年纪比他稍长的少年原本站在鞋柜前回头凝视着窗外高声笑着互相道早安的学生，听到他的话后，露出了如梦初醒般的表情：“我并没有……”  
声音随着头一同低了下去，掩藏在额发下的表情显得晦暗不明。  
“没有鞋柜的钥匙就没法进教室了，”察觉到对方不想讨论的意愿，伊奈帆刻意地转移了话题，“不过可以先去网球部找艾瑟依拉姆同学，这个时间她应该在晨练。”  
“……好。”  
通往网球场的路并不长，对方却因为一直注意着四周而走得很慢。他顺着对方偶尔投向周边的视线望过去，看到的无非是平平无奇的校园景象，甚至只是蔚蓝的天空、葱绿的灌木丛和三两而行的人群。然而那人看得极其认真，仿佛想把走过的每一步路的所有风景全部都刻在眼里。  
从侧面望过去，那双蓝绿色眼睛在投射下来的灿金阳光中闪动着，仿佛流淌着的海水积聚到将要满溢出来的程度。  
“……在那个世界很少见吗，这些。”  
“对‘你’来说大概不是吧。”那人扭过头望着远方，看得见的只有唇角略微苦涩的弧度，“对我来说，就连做梦……”剩下的句子，彼此都心知肚明。  
沉默恣意蔓延着，直到球场的一角出现在视线中。  
在看到金发少女的刹那对方的眼里似乎有什么被点亮，那种仿佛求生者看着浮木的神色在那张原本冷淡的脸上浮现。像是最不可思议的魔法，仅仅只是那样的一个背影就能让那佯装出来的成熟冷静统统被击碎，露出底下如初生婴儿般脆弱的内在……这一刻那人才像是真正的少年，展露着他所熟悉的那个人温柔到近乎软弱的笑容，但同时紧紧皱着的眉又昭示着诸多被压抑的情感——庞大的、沉重的、痛苦的。  
尽管并不明白这份情感的含义，伊奈帆却在瞬间认识到，这出荒唐的闹剧对对方来说，其实是一种残忍的凌虐。  
这时球场中间的少女好似听到了什么人的提醒突然回过头来，冲他们的方向招了招手，然后跑了过来。随着她的靠近，少年的眼圈泛起若有若无的红，扣着球场铁网的手指颤抖，指节因用力而变得苍白。  
“早上好，伊奈帆同学，还有斯雷因！”少女抱着网球拍，笑容灿烂得像是初升的朝阳。  
“……公主……？”  
“是我哦，不过直接叫我的名字就好啦……”艾瑟依拉姆歪了歪头，似乎发现了对面的人情绪不太对劲，“你怎么了吗，斯雷因？”  
伊奈帆看着那个人咬着牙深吸了一口气，抬起头时却收起了脸上迷雾笼罩般凄惶的表情，露出一个再平常不过的微笑。  
“我没事。”斯雷因说，“您今天看起来也很开心呢，真好。”  
闻言，艾瑟依拉姆隔着铁网握住了少年的手指，笑得眉眼弯弯：“那么，希望你们今天也很开心。”  
“当然，”那人垂下眼，“今天是我……最开心的一天。”  
交谈的时间并不长，少女很快就被网球部部长叫走，在她回头说“稍后再见”的时候，斯雷因仍然保持着温和的笑容。然而目送她转身之后，那副表情就立刻烟消云散了。  
伊奈帆看着少女离去的身影，淡淡地开口：“我以为你还有很多想说的，毕竟是你的……公主？”  
“……不。”  
他有些诧异地转过头，看见对方缓慢地背过身去，然后闭上了眼睛。  
“虽然是同一个人，但那并不是给了我一切的公主，也不会是我将要面对的公主……”那人抬起手捂住双眼，从喉咙深处挤出呓语般破碎的声音，“这里不是我的世界，不是我的战场——”  
“——就算比梦境还要美好，但我……并不属于这里啊。”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斯雷因vs斯雷因

Chapter 6

“……你真的不会在外面做些奇怪的事吧。”  
他从锁孔里抽出钥匙揣进口袋，然后对站在身边穿着他的衣服的家伙投以怀疑的目光：“明天最好没有天网要来毁灭人类，我可没做好看到满街游荡的机器人的准备。”  
深棕色头发的少年眨了眨眼：“鉴于你听起来是真心实意这么认为的……我想你的期望大概过高了？我只是个普通人类而已。”  
“……那还真是抱歉，我以为有一只测谎机眼睛已经足够反人类了。”  
盯着对方发出轻微机械音的左眼，斯雷因忍无可忍地磨了磨牙。  
“随你的便，假如你能从此消失就更好。”他说，“不过你不似乎不想见到另一个自己这一点还挺让人意外的？”  
“没有必要。”  
“不好奇吗？”  
“大致猜想得到。”棕红色的眼睛望向他，“你很好奇另一个世界的自己吗？”  
“没兴趣——够了别再用那只该死的机械眼了！我好奇，好奇还不行吗？！”  
大约是发现了他烧得通红的耳朵，穿着黑色立领制服的少年露出了很淡的笑容：“那么，你说不定很快就能见到他了。”

……然后果真一语成谶。  
一踏进教室他就听见对面的加姆轻“咦”了一声：“早上好啊斯雷因……奇怪，你的速度怎么那么快，我记得明明一分钟前你还和伊奈帆在图书馆后面的啊？”  
“我抄了近路——啊，这么一说我才想起来有东西落在图书馆了，”斯雷因飞快地把课本塞进抽斗里，“我回去拿，稍后见。”  
“稍后见……等等，图书馆这么早就开门了吗？”  
完全没有心思考虑对方回过神后的小声嘀咕，他只顾着急匆匆地赶往“自己”被见到的地方——一方面是为了避免灵异事件般的糟糕状况在众人面前发生，另一方面……他承认他确实是有点好奇“自己”的事情——或者说，是关于那个世界的事情。  
尽管旁敲侧击过不少次，来自异世界的“界塚伊奈帆”对这些几乎可以说是绝口不提。到目前为止他知道的只有他们属于敌对立场且涉及星球间的侵略战争的这件事。老实说在年龄相仿的情况下，对方这种“属于和平世界的平凡高中生不需要知道这些事”的缄默态度实在让他不太舒服……哪怕他了解双方在人生阅历上的确有着很大的差距。  
不过这不妨碍斯雷因作出一点推测。  
他自认不是个聪明人，但出于几个月以来对他的邻座的不多不少的了解，他知道对方并不是个会主动去欺压别人的人，也基本没有兴趣站在和这个属性相关的立场上。（虽然个性很坏。斯雷因想。）而出现在他家的这一个界塚伊奈帆在最初的行动之后也一直还算温和，并没有超出他所了解的范围。因此就算很不愿意赞扬他的人品，斯雷因还是相信他不会选择为侵略方助阵。  
但这就暴露出了一个可能的事实。如果那个人不是侵略者的话——想起那只对方刻意避免提起来历的机械眼，斯雷因咬了咬唇——那一个自己会是什么身份就完全不难想象了。  
关于自己因为不同的人生轨迹变成了一个什么样的人，从昨晚到现在他构想了很多，甚至为此做好了万全的心理准备。但在来到图书馆后方一贯无人的消防梯拐角，见到正背对着他和伊奈帆说着什么的那个背影的时候，他的心脏还是不可抑制地剧烈跳动起来。  
似乎是被对面的人提醒了，那人转过身，直视着他的眼睛流窜过不知名的情绪。  
——亲眼面对另一个自己是什么样的感觉？  
斯雷因不太说得出。有那么一瞬间他觉得自己像是看着一面镜子，镜子里倒映出每天早上他都要看到的一张熟悉的面孔，可那张熟悉的脸上却写着他完全陌生的表情。那是很难用一种、甚至几种形容词能够表达的情绪，在这之前他不知道自己的脸上可以呈现这么复杂的神色。  
唯一能说出来的是，那个人看着他的时候，就像是在凝视着很远很远的虚空处……又或者说，更像是在看着一座坟墓。  
大约是观察得太过仔细的缘故，他甚至注意到那人在起初的一瞬间因为紧抿而下撇的嘴角。随后那嘴角就轻微地挑起来，变成了一个看似温和的笑容。  
“你好……斯雷因。”  
他听到“自己”说。

在伊奈帆以“我想我大概回避一下比较好”的理由离开之后，气氛就变得异常尴尬，这让斯雷因第一次痛恨起终于学会读空气的那家伙来。  
……对着自己应该怎么打招呼？今天天气真好？你看起来不错？那边的生活如何？正在他斟酌着该说点什么来打破这种沉闷至极的氛围时，对方却先开了口。  
“父亲——”那人撇开原本停驻在他身上的视线，“你的父亲，还好吗？”  
“……还不错。”其实他并不清楚实际情况。见不到父亲的时间永远比见到的时间少，在他能生活自理之后仅有的交流更是几乎仅限于电话和邮件。  
对方微微垂下了眼睛：“那就好。”  
之后的对话也是处在同样乏味的氛围中的。“是不是习惯这样的生活”“新学校怎么样”“跟同学相处得如何”，那人就像是个不熟悉的远房长辈，面带公式化的笑容说着漠不关心的陈旧套话，看不出任何一丝情绪又或是兴趣。一开始他还磕磕绊绊地回答着，慢慢地却也被这种刨根问底的模式激起了一点肝火。  
“日本的饮食——”  
“很好。”斯雷因打断对方的话，然后反问回去，“那么你的情况又怎样？”  
对面的自己不出意外地陷入了短暂的沉默，接着轻轻撇开了视线，干巴巴地回答着“还行”。  
明明看起来哪里都不好。斯雷因咬了咬牙。  
这个人甚至没有打算掩藏糟糕事态的样子，但就是什么也不说，简单粗暴地把其他人看作天真的傻瓜然后排除在外，好像显得自己是个忍辱负重的英雄似的……就算这是事实好了，但这副出现在“自己”身上的敷衍又麻木的态度简直和昨晚那个他最讨厌的家伙如出一辙，这种微妙的跟敌人的相似点实在是让人火大。  
——然而更重要的是眼前这个人脸上的笑。  
「收起那副恶心的笑来。」  
那次惯常的欺凌发生在某个黄昏，那时他捂着受伤的部位半跪着，因为这个意外的理由而睁大了双眼。  
对于自己的事他其实是很清楚的。  
一根筋，很小的时候曾经有个导师这么评价过他。那时老人摸了摸他的头说，百分之百的热忱是好事，但这个世界大多数时候都没办法给你对等的回应，因此过了头的认真很容易变成偏执，到那个时候只会伤害自己然后越走越偏。这种仿佛诅咒般的预言也的确得到应验，不管对人多么全心全意地微笑和付出，跟随父亲频繁的辗转都一次次让费尽心思构筑好的关系一根根地扯断。不断地面对新的学校新的同学新的环境，不断地尝试适应融入努力让自己被接纳，然后不断地意识到自己仍然只是一朵无根的浮萍，哪里也找不到归属。  
所以会想着，啊，那么就把心收得小一点，跟普通的人划下一定的界限，只向那些对自己来说重要的人真心微笑是不是就好了呢？但就算是这样世界也不是公平的，哪怕是自己与这个世界仅存的一点血缘联系也无法让自己拥有一个在教学参观时坐在教室最后的身影。  
一旦将什么人视作自己的全部，就把伤害自己的权柄放到了对方的手里，连因为所求与所得不成正比而痛苦的时候也只能苛责自己太过贪婪。于是把自我统统塞进深不见底的匣子里，为了汲取仅有的一点温暖而小心翼翼地对所有人展示同样的微笑，甚至于偶尔会不认识镜子里的那个自己……在来到这个学园并获得从没有得到过的温柔之前，他曾经以为自己要这么度过一辈子。  
而当这张脸以另一种鲜活的方式呈现在眼前时，他才真切地感受到那是一张多么疏离多么陌生的面具。这个人比他的情况甚至要严重得多，在看着对方的时候，甚至会有种看着一个站在摇摇晃晃的钢索上的人的感觉。  
“在之前的学校曾经受到过欺凌。那时候那些人跟我说，一切都是因为我的笑让人恶心……现在我觉得这是对的。明明是不想笑的，为什么要摆出那副轻松的样子来呢？”  
是在问对方，也是对自己的质问。  
他看着那人逐渐垮下来的嘴角，仿佛看到绷到极致的钢索正在缓缓断裂。假如连最后的希望也被褫夺……自己就会是这个样子的吗？  
「你说不定很快就能见到他了，到那个时候他说不定会乐意跟你谈谈瑟拉姆小姐的事。」  
“最后一个问题，艾瑟依拉姆公主——”  
“够了。”  
在吐出那个名词的瞬间违心的虚假的笑像是被完整地剥离下来然后又被击碎，他注意到对方紧紧攥住了双拳。有着和他相同面容相同起始的少年此刻的表情冷硬得仿佛一块冰，一块散发着割面寒气的冰。  
“你知道什么？明明什么都不了解却摆出一副心理医师刨根问底的说教姿态来不觉得好笑吗？不要装得好像你很理解我似的。”  
斯雷因盯着对方内敛然而一触即发的表情做了个深呼吸，然后缓缓开口：“因为我确实理解你。”  
一句话毫不意外地点燃了火药桶。他的衣领被狠狠拽住，人则被巨大的力量掼到墙边紧贴着粗糙的墙壁，只能勉强抬起头看着那张掩藏在阴影中却燃烧着熊熊怒火的脸，而从对方口中吐出的低吼似乎一字一句都浸满压抑。  
“理解我？哈，理解？肆意地享有着优渥的生活，被父亲所庇佑着不必担心哪一天会突然一无所依颠沛流离，不必寄人篱下遭受比白眼更加恶意的排斥，不必被推到绝境只能靠着伤害别人而活，不必背弃自己曾经相信的一切，不必对她……”愈发沉重的话语到后来已经是无法自抑的喃喃自语，随着激动到颤抖的呼吸声他望进那双熟悉的海洋颜色的眼睛，色泽鲜艳却像是沁了血，“……只是受到区区的欺凌就以为自己懂得一切，实际上却漫不经心活在和平世界中的你，到底有什么资格说你理解我？！”  
“的确，我所承受的可能还不到你的千分之一。”他艰难地从被收束得呼吸困难的喉咙里挤出声音，然而心底却一片澄明，望着对方的视线平静得不可思议，“但我理解你，并不需要资格。”  
也许最终也无法触碰到事情的全貌，但无论在什么样的环境中作出了何种选择，本质上都是同一个自己。甚至不需要知道那之中的所有曲折，自己所持有的理由和心境都是身为同一生命的自己可以毫无顾忌地拥抱的。  
哭泣也好诅咒也好，阴翳中变得污浊的翅膀也好，他人眼中所受到的蔑视也好，就算是进入了无法挣脱的血池，就算要背负来自整个世界的绝望，只要是阻拦这个人的让这个人迷惘的，不管是用修正的方式还是不义的方式他都会接受然后尽全力将它们扫除。  
“——因为我们是同一个人，你就是我，我就是你。”  
所以哪怕全世界都背弃了你，至少还有我在这里，与你同罪。  
施加在领口的力气突然小了许多，他看着对方脸上的表情定格在某个惶惑的瞬间，然后慢慢慢慢地垂下了头。疲惫的声音像是抽丝般艰涩地一缕缕扯出，轻微得仿佛下一秒就要化作破晓海面上的泡沫。  
“……可恶，我明明不想……再变成这副不堪一击的样子的。明明早就抛弃了救赎，奇迹什么的，明明早就不存在了啊……”  
感到对方的额头轻轻抵上了他的肩头，他抬起头望向天空的时候，柔软的发丝恰好擦过下巴：“能够见到另一个世界的自己，不就是一种奇迹吗。”  
“我怎么不知道自己是能这么油嘴滑舌的狡猾家伙……？”颈窝处传来一声苦涩的轻笑，“一副理所当然的救世主的样子，真让人讨厌啊。”  
“只是想把我在这里获得的东西交给你而已。”  
如果它能成为你支撑下去的力量的话，那就好了。斯雷因想。  
“……我嫉妒你。”  
“嗯，我知道。”  
“也许在你看来也不是什么完美的人生，但对我来说，这就是我憧憬的全部了，现在所做的全部也不过是为了实现这个奢望中很小的一部分……不过真可笑啊，就连这样也无法做到。看着你的时候就会一直一直想着，如果能够夺走这些让它属于我就好了，如果能够让你代替我去面对那个糟糕的世界就好了……但这是不可能的吧，就算这么做了，起初我所为之奉献的东西也是不存在的，没有任何意义。”  
濡湿感隔着衣料触及皮肤。  
“——所以比起已经无法回头的我，至少请你、好好守护这个世界……不要让它受到破坏，让她能够永远那样笑着，永远不会被你亲手伤害，不要像我、像我一样……”  
颤抖着哽咽着的声音逐渐破碎。在那个人最终泣不成声的时候，斯雷因伸出手，轻轻地抚上了他的头发。  
“嗯，我答应你。”

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伊奈帆vs伊奈帆

Chapter 7

如果自己所处的世界真的只是个被创造出来的虚构的产物，那倒是可以解释迄今为止所发生的一切荒谬的事情了。  
伊奈帆仰头看着被校园的楼顶切割出的多角形的天空，默默地这么想着。根据左眼的检测结果不远处的地方有不同寻常的能量波动，波形跟莫名将他卷入到这个世界的那时一模一样。也就是说，找到那个空间折叠处大概就可以回到原来的世界了。  
虽然不喜欢命运这种说法，但现今的状况确实就像是某个什么人的恶趣味，似乎故意要让他来到这个他注定不会拥有的梦一样的和平世界过一次仅限一日的假期，此刻温馨的校园景致简直是在嘲笑着因为难以名状的恶意而深陷战火之中的那个世界。  
世界——或者单纯说个人，会因为自身复杂莫测的情感有什么样的转变，或许从斯雷因·特洛耶特的身上就可见一斑。领土、特权、思想、宗教、尊严……无论哪一个原因，最初的导火索都不过是人类的感情罢了，然而他最不擅长的也正是这一点。假使曾经在所有通讯中做公开侵略演说的年轻的帝国伯爵看到这个世界无害又天真的自己，会有怎样的表情？尽管不太合适，伊奈帆仍然出乎意料地生出了一点兴趣。  
——那么，当自己面对自己时又如何呢？  
伊奈帆向从拐角出走出来然后望着他微微怔住的少年点头致意，而对方眨了眨眼，举起了手上的饮料：“喝橙汁吗？”  
“好。”

流絮一样的云安静地漂浮在蓝得透明的天空，有那么一瞬间让他回到了恍如隔世的校园时代，即使这里没有兵科训练也没有Heaven’s Fall 带来的废墟。  
“我以为你会有话想要对我说。”  
彼此无言的沉默状态维持了很长时间，直到对方终于在仰头喝完整罐果汁后开口。  
伊奈帆没有去看另一个自己，而是认真地凝望着学校天台围栏上停着的飞鸟：“像是斯雷因·特洛耶特那样？”  
“他说的也很少，”少年的外貌和自己几乎相差无几，“但是‘自己’就不一样了。”  
伊奈帆当然知道他想说什么。就算由始至终都没有解释事态，属于战争年代的气息还是不可避免地被投射在了身在其中的人的一言一行之中，而在面对着“自己”的时候就更加能够体会到这种本质上的差异。  
但是这种区别并没有带来倾诉欲。  
“这个世界对你来说重要吗？”他只是这么问。  
“严格来说，并不是整个世界。”对方似乎思考了一下，目光投向他所注视着的方向，“但作为珍视的东西存在的基础，它还是非常重要的。”  
“那么你只要在意这里的一切就好了。关于我和特洛耶特——我是说，那个世界的特洛耶特——都是不属于这里也与此毫无关联的事，所以没有提起的必要，你们也不应该被它们干扰，我想他应该也是这么想的。假使类似的事情真的发生在这个世界，那也是在面临之前无法做好觉悟的事。”  
“经验之谈？”  
“没错。”  
伊奈帆垂下眼望着自己握着铝罐的手，双眼中倒映出的是截然不同的两个世界，一个平平无奇，另一个则充塞着飞速跳动的信息。  
“唯一能说的……大概就只有好好珍惜这个世界吧。”  
至于其他，那都是真正感受过生命的重量从自己的手中滑落是什么感觉，然后付出像这只左眼一样的代价之后才能理解的事。  
“我会的。”  
——是非常笃定而且自信的语气，就像曾经的自己那样。无数人都告诉他“你拥有聪明的头脑和冷静的思维”，包括他自己也是这么相信的，即使从没想过成为英雄拯救所有人，他还是自认有足够的能力保护重要的人。而当真的被卷入战争时，他才意识到自己实在是太天真了，哪怕处在并不安定甚至称得上危机四伏的世界中，在战争到来之后的一段时间之内也难以拥有什么实感。  
因为能力不足而误算的，因为过分自负而失去的，因为错误判断而导致的，都是拼上性命也无法挽回的东西；而与此同时所感受到的遗憾、在萌芽着的倾慕、被负担上的责任也统统是前十几年的人生中从未接触过的东西。假如没有亲身经历过这一切，只凭苍白无力的语言实在是无法描述的。  
所以正因为对自己再了解不过，他才不能给予对方什么忠告，同样也没法对他托付什么。让对方去守护？去改变？即使是到现在连自己也仍然一意孤行地做着自己认为正确的事——同时也是在战争的终末到来之前没有人知道是否正确的事。  
“那么你来这里是为了什么？”另一个界塚伊奈帆瞥了他一眼，“那个人？”  
“算是吧，有必须跟他做个了断的事情。”  
在原本的战斗中一同遭遇了那个时空扭曲，会一起流落到这个平行世界实在是可以确定的事，其实一开始特地跟这个世界的斯雷因分开，也不是没有独自行动找到那个人、然后先下手为强的想法。作为现在火星主战派的首领，只要斯雷因·特洛耶特消失，原本以他的“大义”名正言顺地攻占地球的伯爵同盟就会暂时失去作战的根基，无论是在此之外的主和派还是瑟拉姆小姐或许就能够重新获得话语权……他无法否认在目前的状况下这是让战争暂停的最好方法。对对方来说大概也一样，没能实施的原因可能是没有找到机会，又或者单纯不忍破坏这样一个和平的世界。  
而对他来说呢？  
受伤后的十九个月里伊奈帆偶尔会想起那只蝙蝠被击落时的光景，尽管头部的伤让记忆变得有点暧昧不明。虽然复健训练令他没有太多时间去细想，但这件事和另外一些判断之外的事情还是会被拿出来一点点考虑。其实在这之前除了将之作为后续判断的经验之外，不管是对是错，他对已经过去的事是毫无兴趣的——“与其坐在原地懊悔，不如以此为鉴去行动”。可是每次想到这件事——尤其是在对方渐渐爬上火星高位之后——都会一反常态地让他考虑一些于事无补但又无比顽固地冒尖的东西。  
为了弥补错误，为了大多数人的利益，牺牲一个自己选择变成罪魁祸首的人无疑是正义的。  
……但那是正义吗？  
所以有时候左眼的痛楚反而是一种安慰。  
“你跟他的接触或许比我要多。在你看来那是个什么样的人？”  
“我不擅长描述别人。不过假如他跟我认识的那一个本质相同，加上观察到的结果的话，”对方依然望着那些已经张开了翅膀的飞鸟，“伊卡洛斯？”  
“……为什么这么说？”  
“明明感受到被炙烤的热度，中途也许有机会可以挽回，却还是因为固执一直向高处的太阳飞去直到坠落然后溺毙——大概是这种感觉。”  
“原来如此。”  
“所以，我倒是有想要对你说的。”  
少年终于收回视线，那双曾经在镜子里看到过无数次的眼睛。  
在那里没有机械的痕迹，澄澈而明亮。

‘他在那里等你。’  
照着更年幼一些的那个斯雷因捎来的口信，他登上最后一级台阶，然后打开了通向天台的门。晴空下的阳光随着门的开启涌进原本阴暗的楼道，但凭借着迅速调整入光量的左眼，他还是在开门的瞬间就看到了背对他站在铁网前的人影。  
‘我不知道不知道他做过什么，包括那个世界的情况还有会有的结局都一无所知……所以这大概是个非常无理的请求，做不到也没关系。但是就算是出于在这个世界的同学情谊好了，如果可以的话——’  
那个人转过身来，双眼的颜色像是阳光下的海水：“你终于来了。”  
“嗯，我来了。”他说。  
踏前一步的同时，左眼原本就跳动着的能量数字猛地攀升到了顶峰。

‘如果可以的话……就算要坠落，也请让他面对着太阳吧。’  
假如这是因为他的行动所造成的错误，那么就由他来结束。作为代价——  
‘还有，保重。’

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 公主的梦。

Chapter 8

“今天伊奈帆同学和斯雷因居然一起来找我了呢，真稀奇啊。”  
“咦，可是我刚刚经过他们班的时候才看到那两个人又开始吵架……”  
“会吵架也是感情好的证明吧？”  
“……公主殿下定义的感情好还真是与众不同呢……呃，您怎么了？”  
“没什么，只是昨晚做了一个梦。”  
“噩梦？”  
“该不该算是呢……梦见自己睡了很长很长的一觉，醒来之后整个世界都变得很糟糕，我努力地去找学校的大家，可是他们都在离我很远很远的地方。好不容易找到斯雷因，可是他也变得很陌生。”  
“那、那我呢？”  
“埃德尔利佐还陪在我身边呢，这是唯一让我觉得很安心的。”  
“那就不用担心啦！不管别人变得怎样，我一定会保护好公主殿下的！”  
“谢谢你。”  
少女微笑着点头，然后安静地望向了窗外。  
没有说出来的是在那个梦里她对斯雷因举起了枪，然后又看着斯雷因和伊奈帆成为了敌人而刀剑相向。虽然不明白这一切都是因为什么，但那种悲伤感却似乎变成眼泪满溢了出来，一直到她从梦中醒来面对着被浸湿的枕头。  
还好这只是梦。她想。不过……假如在那个梦里他们也能成为好朋友，那该有多好呢。  
她看着学校天台上方湛蓝的天空，在那里漂浮着形状奇特的环形云朵。  
——像是环绕着一切的乌洛波洛斯。

Fin


End file.
